The Slug and the Cherry
by TripWireStories
Summary: Tsunade has been pent up for the past week and she needs some relief. Luckily, a certain pinkette is there to help. Tsunade x Sakura yuri.


**The Slug and the Cherry**

**WARNING: If you go to your local grocery store, you will find this story in your fresh fruit section.**

**Disclaimer – Don't ask**

We begin our story in the apartment of the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, medic-nin and apprentice of Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

The girl laid nude on her bed, her hand deep in the folds of her vagina. She pumped herself furiously as she pinched her nipple on her perky breasts, moaning at the pleasure that washed over her.

"Tsunade-sama, that feels so good. Don't stop! I'm almost there," Sakura moaned, as her climax approached, "I'm cumming, AAAAHHHH!"

The pinkette took her fingers from her folds and licked her juices from her fingers.

'Three times and the amount didn't change. If only Tsunade wasn't so busy today," she thought.

Sakura got up to get a drink when her cell phone chimed. 'A message?" she thought.

Picking up her phone and opening her messages, she found it was from Tsunade.

The message read: "get over here, now… and bring the scroll."

Sakura got excited to see Tsunade since she had been busy for the past week. The pinkette threw on a red t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, her shoes, grabbed her special scroll, and dashed out her door towards Hokage Tower.

The people on the streets turned to see the pink-haired ninja sprinting through the streets. Somewhere along the way, the self-proclaimed Gossip Queen of Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, saw her best friend dashing across the village for some reason and decided to follow her. Sakura noticed that her annoying, gossipy friend started to tail her.

"Hey, Sakura, what's the rush? Got somewhere to be?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Ino, and I don't have time to stay and chat," Sakura replied as she dove into an alleyway to try and lose the blonde.

"You won't lose me that easily!"

"You're exactly right, Ino-pig," Sakura replied as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that she was actually a shadow clone.

"Goddammit, Forehead!" Sakura watched from the shadows at Ino's defeat and laughed as she hurried to Hokage Tower.

Finally at her destination, Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office, but she could hear faint moans from behind the door. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Sakura moved to see that Tsunade was in her chair and had three fingers knuckle-deep in her pussy, pumping as fast as she could. However, Sakura could sense that, even if she started to fist herself, she wouldn't be satisfied.

Placing a soundproof seal on the room, Sakura snuck up to her blonde lover and groped the Hokage's huge jugs.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said in a smug voice. A vein appeared on Tsunade's head. She was absolutely not in the mood to be messed with tonight. Flipping them both around and pinning the pinkette to her desk, Tsunade drew her into a searing, passionate kiss.

"I don't care. Just get down there and eat me out."

Sakura gave her a perverted smile and replied, "Yes, ma'am." And eat her out, she did. The pinkette got right to work, burying her face into Tsunade's pussy. Sakura always loved eating out Tsunade, feeling the folds of her sex and the taste of her juices.

She just couldn't get enough, as she sunk her tongue into her delicious fold. Tsunade was loving every second, but wanted even more. Sakura sensed this and immediately started to grope the Hokage's plump ass and pinch her clit.

After a few minutes, Sakura decided to change things up a little. She started to pinch Tsunade's clit between her teeth and plunged three fingers into her hot folds.

"Mmm, just like that, Sakura. I'm almost there." Sakura gave her a smirk and went for the finisher. She combined the pleasure of her mouth on her clit and her fingers in her pussy, and started to pump two fingers in Tsunade's ass.

"Sakura, I'm cumming, AAAHHH!" Tsunade said, as her eyes rolled back and she squirted her juices all over her apprentice's face and fingers.

Sakura was surprised, but turned on at seeing her squirt as she licked the juices off her fingers. Tsunade blushed at the sight, since she had never squirted before. Sakura got up on the desk, removed her shorts, and spread her legs with a smug look on her face.

"I didn't know that you squirted, Tsunade-sama. I also didn't know that you could blush, either."

"What was that, Sakura? Don't get cocky because I'm going to teach you what happens when you make fun of me," Tsunade replied as she moved down to Sakura's pussy.

Sakura learned to regret her mistake as Tsunade had her moaning and squirting in no time, leaving her a twitching mess on her desk. Tsunade, however, was nowhere near satisfied.

The blonde placed her hand on Sakura's stomach as green chakra rejuvenated the spent girl. Feeling up for more, Sakura got out her scroll and went to hand it to Tsunade, but Tsunade shook her head.

"I want you to use it," she said, "I want…no, need you to fuck my brains out." Sakura was so excited at the thought that she could hardly choose which of the toys she kept in the scroll to use. Finally, she decided on an 14-inch double-ended strap-on (8 inches on one side, 5 inches on the other).

Slipping the shorter end into her pussy, Sakura almost came from her walls being stretched. Tsunade was dripping wet once again from seeing the girth of the toy as she lubed it up with a quick blowjob.

With the toy lubed up, Tsunade bent over her desk shaking her glorious ass at her pink-haired lover. Sakura lined up her dick with Tsunade's folds and went balls deep in one go, letting out a resounding slap from Tsunade's ass hitting her hips.

Sakura pulled out until only the head was left and dove in again. The two continued this rhythm for a bit, enjoying the wet slapping of Sakura's dick in Tsunade's pussy.

Tsunade flipped the two over so that Sakura was lying down on her desk and she was on top. Tsunade loved the feeling of riding the pinkette as her eyes rolled back. Sakura was getting close as well as she started to thrust up into Tsunade's folds, watching her teacher's huge tits bounce hypnotically.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm cumming."

"Me, too, Sakura."

The two moaned as they came together. Tsunade was still feeling it from her orgasm as she got off of the desk. Trying to get some feeling back in her legs, Tsunade used the door to prop herself up. Little did she know that Sakura wasn't finished with her.

Tsunade felt Sakura grab her hips. "Sakura, not yet. I'm still sensi…AAAHHH!" she was cut off as Sakura plunged into her. Sakura decided to put her training to use in fucking her teacher, harnessing her chakra to increase her thrusting speed and power, but she wasn't expecting it to increase her pleasure as well.

"No, Sakura, it's too much. I'm cumming again." Sakura gave her one last big thrust as the two squirted their juices across the floor.

Taking a few minutes to rest, Tsunade got a nice idea. "Hey, Sakura, I've got something in mind I want to try."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade moved to her ear and whispered her thought. Sakura smiled.

"You really are a naughty sensei, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm really pent up."

Sakura made a hand sign, and in a puff of smoke, a clone was created.

"You know what to do, right?" Sakura asked her clone.

"Of course. Give it to me," the clone said as she bent over the desk.

The main Sakura lined up her dick, went straight in and started pounding her clone. Tsunade was loving the scene that unfolded before her. Unconsciously, her finger found their way into her pussy.

After minutes of pounding and fingering, the two Sakuras came together. Then, Sakura got an idea of her own, whispering to her clone. The clone got the scroll and summoned another strap-on.

The clone laid down and Tsunade sat down on her dick as the main Sakura lined up with her ass. The two started off pounding the soaked Hokage together, but as they came closer and closer to climax, the two began to alternate their thrusts.

The three's moans rang through the soundproofed room as they squirted all over the floor for the last time. Finally exhausted, the clone poofed away, leaving the master and her apprentice on the floor, breathless.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, brushing Sakura's hair.

"I don't think I'll even make it outside, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade chuckled at this and picked up her student bridal style and they laid down on the couch.

Giving her one last kiss, the two drifted off to sleep, finally completely satisfied.

**Hey guys**

**Hope you enjoyed reading a story about everyone's favorite busty ninja and pink-haired medic. Shout-out to ssvidel3. Awesome job in coming up with this story!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and look forward to another new story next week.**

**Later**


End file.
